


Zuckerschock

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Underage Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Peter erhält eine ungewöhnliche Box, deren Inhalt er nicht kennt - ebensowenig wie den Absender.





	Zuckerschock

**Author's Note:**

> Das Thema "Sugar Daddy" meiner 50-Oneshots-Challenge auf Tumblr  
> (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mydaddygraves)
> 
> Warnungen:  
> 1.: Peter wird in den Filmen immer als minderjährig beschrieben. Daher, Achtung, Minderjähriger im Pairing. Allerdings kommt es NICHT zu expliziten Handlungen.

Peter blinzelte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nur Einbildung. Auf so eine Idee würde nicht mal ER kommen!  
Zaghaft öffnete er ein Auge wieder. Die kleine Box war immer noch da. Sie stand derart auffällig auf seinem Schreibtisch, dass man sie gar nicht ignorieren konnte.  
Peter war es gewohnt, dass man ihm Dinge zukommen ließ, seit er einer der Avengers war. Allen voran von Mr. Stark, der ihm erst vor einigen Wochen den neuesten Anzug geschickt hatte. Wieder mehr Features, zum Glück noch die gleiche Sprachbedienung. Peter hätte die alte vermutlich vermisst und hätte sich schwergetan, sich mit der neuen Software „anzufreunden“.  
In den letzten Monaten hatte Peter so einiges bekommen, was er mehr oder minder herbeigesehnt hatte: Neue Anzüge, neue Waffen, neue Technologie…  
… neue Bösewichte, neue Gefahren, neue Gründe, seine Tante so schnell wie möglich zum Umzug zu bewegen.  
Sie war von selbst auf die Idee gekommen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er Spiderman war. Eigentlich war es erst einmal nur ein Urlaub auf Hawaii gewesen, doch während ihrer Abwesenheit tobte um die Avengers ein Sturm an Herausforderungen und am Ende hatte sie sich breitschlagen lassen, gaaanz weit weg zu ziehen, um nicht in Gefahr zu geraten:  
Kalifornien. Immerhin.

Das schloss allerdings aus, dass die Box eigentlich für sie gedacht war…  
Peter seufzte und ließ sich mit Schwung auf dem Schreibtischstuhl nieder. Sie war pink. PINK!  
Und ein kleines Kärtchen hing daran, auf dem in verschnörkelter Schrift „für heute Abend“ stand.  
Peters Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Hatte Mr. Stark seine Geschenke vertauscht? War dieses hier eigentlich für Miss Potts?  
Peters Finger zitterten, als er die Hand nach der Schleife ausstreckte, die die Box verschlossen hielt. Er war nervös. Was, wenn es wirklich fehlgeleitet war und einer von Mr. Starks Robotern sich in der Adresse geirrt hatte? Sie waren es schon gewohnt, sein Fenster von außen zu öffnen, Dinge abzuladen und wieder zu verschwinden…  
Nur, was sollte das jetzt?  
Vielleicht ein Scherz? Vielleicht steckte gar nicht Ironman hinter allem, sondern ein anderer der Avengers, der sich einen Spaß erlauben wollte? Sie zogen sich ständig mit kleinen Neckereien auf.

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen ließ Peter die Hand sinken und legte den Kopf neben der Box auf die Tischplatte. Er konnte nicht. Allein bei dem Versuch klopfte sein Herz wie wild und sein Puls rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Er hätte über sich selbst gelacht, wenn er sich so gesehen hätte – nervös wegen einer dämlichen pinken Schachtel. Was war schon dabei? Sicher war etwas völlig Banales darin…  
Wie… ein pinker Spidermananzug.  
Peter lief ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er erhob sich ruckartig und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Weg von der Box, weit weg. 

Um einen Vorwand zu haben, die Schachtel nicht sofort zu öffnen, sprang er unter die Dusche. Er nahm sich mehr Zeit als üblich, als könnte er das Unausweichliche so hinauszögern.  
Und doch, als er dann wieder vor der Box stand, ein Handtuch um die Mitte geschlungen und die bebenden Finger an der Schleife, war er nicht weniger nervös als zuvor.  
Er hatte sich entschieden, die Schachtel zu öffnen. Was auch immer es war, er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er es wusste.  
Peter löste die Spitzenschleife und nahm dann den Deckel von der Box.  
Er hielt den Atem an und lugte hinein.  
Es war ein Band. Ein unscheinbares schwarzes Lederband.  
Peter griff hinein und holte es hinaus. Vielleicht doch kein Scherz?  
Eine neue Waffe?  
Zugegeben, in einer seltsamen Verpackung, aber darüber könnte er hinwegsehen, wenn er begriff, was es war.  
Es sah aus wie ein Halsband.  
Ein münzgroßer Chip hing daran.  
Peter las die eingravierten Worte:  
‚Daddy’s Darling‘  
Er schluckte. Was sollte er denn damit anfangen?  
Abgesehen davon, dass ihm bei diesen Worten sofort das Blut in die Wangen schoss und vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder von Mr. Stark aufstiegen. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich.  
„Gefällt es dir?“, hörte er hinter sich eine warme Stimme. Peter fuhr zusammen und ließ das Halsband fallen. Es landete halb in der Box, während er sich umwandte.  
„Mr-Mr. .. Mr. Stark!“, stammelte er überrascht und schaute zu, wie Mr. Stark aus seinem Roboteranzug trat. Peter wurde mit einem Mal deutlicher bewusst, dass nur das Handtuch seinen Körper bedeckte.  
„Wie-wie kommen Sie hier rein?“, fragte er atemlos und trat einen Schritt zurück, als Mr. Stark einen forschen Schritt auf ihn zu tat. Peter stieß mit dem Hintern gegen die Tischplatte, sein Handtuch löste sich und wollte entgleiten. Hastig griff er danach und hielt es dort, wo er bedeckt bleiben wollte.  
Ungerührt von seiner Reaktion lief Mr. Stark auf ihn zu, eine Hand an seinen Manschettenknöpfen, als wollte er sie richten. Er schmunzelte. „Du hast die Balkontür offen gelassen“, antwortete er und blieb in einer Armlänge Abstand vor Peter stehen. Er lugte über die Schulter des Jüngeren hin zur Box und hob dann wieder den Blick.  
„Also?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal um ein Vielfaches samtiger. Er hielt Peters Blick mit dem seinen gefangen. Peters Herz klopfte so laut in seiner Brust, dass er sicher war, Mr. Stark würde es hören. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und auch wenn er hätte sprechen können, hätte er nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte.  
„Wie gefällt es dir?“, raunte Mr. Stark und beugte sich ein wenig vor, sodass Peter die Wärme seines Körpers spüren konnte, obwohl sie sich noch nicht berührten.  
Es wäre gelogen gewesen, wenn Peter behauptet hätte, es hätte ihm nicht gefallen. Nur fürchtete er, dass er die Geste deutlich missverstand. In seinem Tagtraum malte er sich aus, dass Mr. Stark genauso empfinden würde, wie Peter es nun seit einiger Zeit heimlich tat. Dass er ihn nicht aus dem Kopf bekam und ihn ebenso oft sehen wollte, wie Peter. Doch das wäre eine Illusion, ahnte er. Dieses Halsband musste einen tieferen Sinn haben, irgendeine besondere Software oder neue Technik. Was auch immer es mit der Gravur auf sich hatte…  
Also verbannte Peter seine Tagträume in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins, ehe sie noch Kontrolle über die unteren Körperregionen erlangen konnten und straffte die Schultern. Er räusperte sich, während er versuchte, sachlich zu wirken. Und erwachsen… Obwohl er mit roten Wangen und faktisch nackt vor Mr. Stark stand.  
„Gut“, antwortete er mit belegter Stimme, weil er nicht undankbar klingen wollte. „Wofür ist es?“  
In Mr. Starks Augen blitzte Amüsement auf. „Wofür es ist?“, fragte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Peter nickte, während er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange biss. Er gab sich Mühe, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, obwohl er sich fühlte, als würde sich Mr. Stark über ihn lustig machen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Mr. Stark nach dem Halsband griff und es öffnete. Peter ließ es zu, dass er es ihm umlegte und verschloss.  
Doch statt einer Erklärung, wie es funktionierte und welche Effekte es brachte, schob Mr. Stark einen Finger darunter und zog Peter daran zu sich heran.  
„Für mich“, antwortete er grinsend und während Peter noch überwältigt nach Luft schnappte, küsste er ihn hitzig. Seine andere Hand wanderte zeitlich zum Handtuch und zog es von Peters Körper.  
Er drängte ihn auf den Tisch.  
„Oh“, entwich es Peter atemlos. Wer hätte das gedacht?


End file.
